Timelord Era
TARDIS Crew Rin Okowoblackwood (Blackwood) Rin Blackwood was a timelord born upon the planet of Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. Rin was a gentle being, seeking to bring good to the galaxy but rarely getting involved, she watched and cried, felt horrible, until eventually she broke, she left her home and kept on running, meddling in afairs she had no right to, it was one of these days that she met Murkath Okowobara. Rin travelled with her friend and later lover, Murkath Okowobara, The Librarian. 1st Incarnation Rin's first face was fresh, she grew up and became a Timelord, leaving her home in pursuit of knowledge, upon one of her trips she was fatally shot and killed, being left to -crawl- back to her TARDIS in order to regenerate in an orderly fashion, after being killed Rin decided she was no longer simply a watcher, along with the face, her beliefs died, and she became a renegade. "We travel the universe but no-one ever truly looks at her.." 2nd Incarnation Rin's second face is one of a twenty year old woman, short black hair and greyed blue eyes, she much prefers her second face over her first, though there will always be a spot in her heart for the first, the second face was the most memorable, as it was with this face she met her lover, Murkath and ran away from her home, vowing never to return, her way of thinking changed, not just her haircut. Rin sees a dark future ahead of herself, but she refuses to let it ruin her fun for the time being, she plans to stay strong for Murkath, and for herself, until the day comes where she dies again, or rather, died again -- Time is a funny thing. "Knowledge is one hell of a weapon, but so is a voice.. if you shout loud enough." 3rd Incarnation By far, Rin's third face was the sweetest looking of them all, she cracked jokes and had a good time, The third incarnation of Rin came about aftera fit of rage caused her to attack the TARDIS console, out of self defence, the TARDIS blew her back in an explosion, hurting her way more than intended, Rin refused regeneration and became unstable, exploding in regeneratory agony, becoming dizzy and falling from the TARDIS. Rin's Sonic Scewdriver Rin's Sonic Screwdriver that she simply refers to as 'Sonic', It's design is one taken after the steel of cybermen with Gallifreyan markings etched along it, the blue light as blue fit most with her stylistic choice, Rin's sonic comes in handy most days, though she's not a fan of using tech alone to get the job done. "Don't expect something for nothing." Murkath Okowoblackwood, The Librarian (Okowobara) The result of a genetic experiment intended to allow Time Lords to keep the same body if they chose during regeneration gone awry, Murkath fled Gallifrey in a desperate bid to escape the hell that had become her life. For 550 years she's been hiding from the rest of her species. for quite a few she's been with Rin Blackwood, a fellow timelord something to mention is Murkaths utter fear of regeneration, as she knows the risks to herself and Rin when she does. 1st Incarnation Murkath's 1st Incarnation is rather unknown to Rin, what Rin does know is that Murkath's grand-daughters, a pair of mutant humans called Dusk and Dawn, are exactly like her first incarnation in terms of appearance. 2nd Incarnation This version of Murkath, according to Murkath, does not exist, she considers her 4th incarnation to be her true 3rd. 3rd Incarnation When Rin and Murkath met, she was in her 3rd incarnation, this was when she gained her current body, unlike Murkath's 4th Incarnation, Murkath 3 was Unstable, both emotionally and mentally, and quite a pessimist, she was forced to regenerate after an accident involving the TARDIS they piloted being forced to crash. 4th Incarnation Murkath's 4th incarnation began officially about 3 hours before Rin and Murkath got engaged, despite regeneration occuring the day before, Murkath's 4th body was exactly the same as her 3rd, only she was much more stable. However, complications occured and Murkath went into the Zero room for 2 hours to heal, after promising that she'd never allow anyone to hurt Rin. 5th Incarnation Murkath was shot in vietnam on a rescue mission she denied to Rin, which was for the best, Murkath heroically saved the mission and made it to the TARDIS before repairing herself, she regenerated with Rin and gained a mental illness, causing in fighting with all her other selves, this scared Rin at first, but Murkath is keeping control. "Did you ever hear the definition of insanity?" Murkath's Lasonic Screwdriver Prototype Murkath, being the insane genius she was in her first body, created a merge between Laser Screwdrivers and Sonic Probes, creating a Lasonic Screwdriver, this has the functions of both pieces of Tech + the ability to work on wood, it is currently structured to look like Rin's sonic but with a different colour scheme. Murkath's Abandoned TARDIS Type 104 - 'Suzie' Suzie and Murkath were the best of friends before Murkath met Rin, you see, Suzie was temperamental and wanted Murkath all to herself, so Murkath abandoned her on Darillium. Some say that the Black Phone Box known as Suzie still waits for Murkath to return..angrily.. Companions Alisa Gordan An 18 year old in the 1970s, Born in Pasadena, California. Alisa was born an only child, always hiding away from the world, not having many friends and only venturing outside when she has to. She was very close with her parents because of this, especially her father, who when he died when he was out fighting in Vietnam almost broke her if it wasn’t for her mom. She aspires to travel around the world, to see the sights, and experience different cultures. Only working to save up as much money as she could for her trip, When two Time Lords showed up in her life while on her way to work and promised her the universe, you bet she would take up on that opportunity. "I'm just here to see the universe." Coal Hill Investigators On Earth in 2019, Maxine Blackwood attended the Coal Hill Academy, she was the daughter of two Timelords, she was seeking independence hence being alone in a school so far away from her parents, alone. Except she wasn't alone, she had her girlfriend Jenny and their friend Abigail and a growing circle of friends, friends tasked with the protection of the human race, or more realistically, London and their school, these are Maxine's Coal Hill Investigators. "Aliens vs school kids, wonder who will win." Maxine "Max" Blackwood Max was first born to Rin and Murkath Okowoblackwood, when she was deemed old enough by her mothers she made the choice to settle down on Earth in the 21st Century, attending Coal Hill High, gifted a Vortex Manipulator by her parens so she could always return home to the TARDIS if needed, using her TARDIS key and the Vortex Manipulator to create a Vortex Recall device, which she later modified after a trip back, adding a screen to speak with the TARDIS, using said screen and interface, an artifical timelord was created, Jenny, she broke off and became her own entity, falling in love almost instantly with Max. Maxine's V.O.R.T.E.X Vortex Operations Repositional Teleport Extendable X-Terminal A modified Vortex Manipulator fused with a TARDIS key and Rin's Sonic Screwdriver, which was detachable, most features require facial ID, including an extendable screen with TARDIS interface all built overtime by the great mind of Maxine, isn't she just great. "Smart and loved by a -very- sexy girl.. lucky, huh?" Jenny Matthers Jenny Matthers was once a TARDIS Interface / TARDIS Personality downloaded to a screen by Maxine upon her visit back to the TARDIS using a Vortex Recall device until it was built upon and renamed, and upgraded, Maxine would talk to Jenny using her interface until eventually requested her to take human form, which she did, Jenny Matthers disconnected herself from the TARDIS and became her own being, an Artificial Timelor who fell instantly in love with Max, starting a relationship with her, the two are frequently sighted around the school, making out. "Max-sexual - The sexuality of being attracted to extra hot and extra smart babes~" Abigail Matterson Gordan Abigail was orphaned at 4 years old, adopted later by the late Alisa Gordan who moved to London and the UK due to an interest in how perculier Coal Hill was and the surrounding area reminded her of the things she saw on her adventures. Like her adopted mother she is more of an indoors person but is more extreme in showing it and has no friends but her Mother, she still uses Matterson to remember her biological parents but it hurts sometimes to think about. Alisa adopted her because in some ways she reminded her of herself and her childhood, not going out and she wanted to be there for her as someone who went through the same trouble. She always keeps close tabs on her and now that she found her own Timelord friends are path is starting to look a lot like her Alisa's. Maybe more cuter cause look at that Face! Mumbles "Best friend!" Story Arcs TARDIS Crew Genetic Revelation Arc Going out on a whim, Rin and Murkath found themselves visiting an Apocalyptic Future in the midst of Dover, 2063, the two of them made their way to a home outside of the Dover Castle, upon closer inspection the Timelords discovered that the family was made up of Blackwood descendants, both Rin and Murkaths DNA: * Elizabeth "Bucky" Blackwood * Nyazka "Dusk" Blackwood * Madelline "Dawn" Dask * Neptune Blackwood As well as the rest of their children, though Neptune being the most notable. Bucky and Dusk learned of their relation to the Timelords and fed them with Dusk's wonderfully made Pizza, Rin left Bucky with a gift and proposed to Murkath before leaving with promises of returning. Vietnam Rin on the morning after her wedding to Murkath, asked Alisa if there was anywhere she'd like to see, she answered with not a place, but a person, her Father, a Vietnam veteran, Rin reluctantly agreed and took them there, getting uniforms and all, it was a tricky journey, but mostly due to her arguementing with Murkath, the two had a fight that left both enraged, Rin was sent away in the TARDIS by Murkath which resulted in her attacking the console, Rin was sent flying across the room and payed the price for it, the price was her second face, and she became Blackwood, the 3rd face, her new alias her old last name, Murkath was shot but the mission an overall success, the two wives regenerated together, and Rin fell out of the TARDIS, Murkath following. Coal Hill Investigators The Making of Friends Maxine had been attending Coal Hill school for a few years, she was classed as the weird kid way above her grade, some may call her a genius.. because she is, born a Timelord to Rin and Murkath, Max decided she wanted her own space, her own adventured and attended Coal Hill to keep watch on the school and the strange happenings known the the school, after requesting her TARDIS Interface takes form, she was joined by Jenny, her closest friend and the love of her life, the pair of them befriended Alisa's daughter Abigail, and so began the Coal Hill Investigation group. The Cyber Attack On one school day, the Cybermen came for an attack, using the brains of both Maxine and Jenny, the cybermen were pushed to fight their own, a few cyberment purified with regeneration energy, Logan O'Connor, a classmate of the Investigators followed them to the scrapyard where the fight went down, ending sooner than expected, no injuries, all but one, one secret one.Category:Timelord Era